Rosa - LupinxTonks
by queenboleyn
Summary: One-shot. Pre-RemusxTonks. Nenhum acontecimento muito importante, apenas uma noite normal antes de Tonks falar para Lupin que tinha se apaixonado por ele. Os sentimentos e pensamentos de Lupin em relação a Tonks e a cor rosa. A fic não foi revisada, pode ter erros. Pode ser que eu continue, mas não sei ainda. Prestem atenção na primeira letra de cada um dos 10 primeiros parágrafos.


Rosa. Era como se o universo estivesse conspirando contra ele. Não importava pra onde olhasse… Via algo rosa. Remus já não sabia se estava enlouquecendo ou se todas as pessoas do mundo resolveram fazer piada de sua agonia. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar Tonks de sua cabeça e agora via rosa em tudo. Pensou em pedir ajuda para algum de seus amigos, mas as únicas pessoas que poderiam ajudá-lo com esse problema eram Molly Weasley e Sirius Black. A primeira diria que ele estava sendo tolo e o mandaria falar com Tonks. O segundo riria, também diria que ele estava sendo tolo e ameaçaria falar com Tonks pessoalmente caso Remus não o fizesse. Claro que ele poderia falar com ela, mas não deveria. Remus sabia o que estava acontecendo, não demorou muito para perceber e Tonks merecia alguém melhor que ele. Mais jovem e menos perigoso. Portanto Remus resolveu ficar calado, e não comentar com ninguém, muito menos com ela. Guardaria seus sentimentos para si. Continuaria vendo a cor rosa onde quer que olhasse e se lembrando dela toda vez que isso acontecesse. Não havia outra escolha, sabia que mesmo que ele não tivesse tantos empecilhos, Tonks jamais se interessaria por ele.

Estava sentado em uma poltrona na sede da Ordem com um livro nas mãos e uma xícara de chá na mesinha ao lado de seu assento. Os filhos dos Weasley estavam em Hogwarts, assim como Harry e Hermione, as únicas pessoas que frequentavam a casa eram Sirius e os membros da Ordem que apareciam para as reuniões. Remus era um deles e estava, nesse momento, esperando que Dumbledore e os membros, que ainda não estavam na casa, chegassem para que pudessem iniciar. Sirius estava no andar de cima trancado no quarto com Bicuço, portanto Remus pôde aproveitar para ler antes que a casa ficasse cheia e sua mente ocupada com relatos da guerra que estava por vir.

Mais tarde baixou o livro por alguns instantes e esfregou os olhos, a vista estava cansada devido a leitura. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e observou a sala vazia, quase todos os objetos eram escuros e austeros, com poucas exceções. Uma delas era uma almofada que estava no sofá ao lado da poltrona onde ele se encontrava sentado. Uma almofada rosa, estava desbotada e velha, mas Remus sabia que deveria ter sido quase tão rosa quanto os cabelos de Tonks. Ele riu com a ironia. Estava ali tentando se distrair e tirá-la de sua mente, mas sempre tinha algo que o impedia.

Ultimamente deixara de se surpreender com a presença da cor e aprendera a conviver com o rosto de Tonks em sua mente constantemente. Algumas vezes podia ser divertido. De vez em quando procurava por algo que o lembrasse dela e sorria sempre que encontrava. Pensar em Tonks podia ser doloroso, mas, em certos momentos era o consolo que ele precisava para enfrentar uma semana de lua cheia particularmente ruim.

Sentindo um repentino desinteresse pelo livro que estava lendo, Remus se levantou e o colocou em uma das prateleiras do armário que ficava contra a parede. Saiu da saleta e desceu para a cozinha. Pela falta de ruídos, supôs que ninguém estava lá. Ao entrar viu que se enganara.

Tonks estava sentada em uma das cadeiras e parecia completamente focada no relatório que estava na mesa. Os cabelos rosas estavam curtos e espetados como na maioria das vezes em que a via e os lábios se moviam enquanto lia. Ela estava debruçada sobre a mesa e brincava, inconscientemente com as mãos. Remus pensou em voltar para a saleta antes que ela o visse, mas quando finalmente começou a se mover Tonks notou sua presença.

O sorriso que ela deu ao vê-lo fez com que Remus retribuísse com o mesmo entusiasmo mesmo sem ter a intenção de fazê-lo.

-Não tinha notado que você está aqui. - ela falou enquanto Remus se sentava em uma cadeira não muito próxima da dela.

Kreacher entrou justamente quando Remus pensava em algo para responder. O elfo reclamava em sussurros, mas nunca em voz baixa o suficiente para que não pudessem ouvi-lo. Ambos decidiram ignorar Kreacher, não adiantaria em nada pedir para que se calasse.

-Sinto muito. - Remus finalmente disse - Pensei que a cozinha ainda estivesse vazia, ou que os outros membros já tivessem chegado. Não queria incomodar você.

-Não se preocupe… Esse é do Snape - Tonks apontou para o relatório que estava lendo até ele chegar - Como deve imaginar, é bem chato.

Remus riu levemente assentindo com a cabeça. Claro que ela também não gostava de Snape, ela era parente do Sirius.

-Sabe que teremos um missão juntos amanhã?- Ele negou dizendo que não sabia - Dumbledore me mandou uma coruja ontem a noite e disse que conversaria com você hoje. Parece que teremos que vigiar a casa de um comensal juntos.

Remus sorriu internamente. Não poderia deixar ninguém saber, mas se alegrava toda vez que Dumbledore o colocava em missão com Tonks. Gostava de passar tempo com ela, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais retornaria seus sentimentos, mas, as vezes, se entretia com a ilusão de que algo poderia acontecer.

-Acho que ele vai falar comigo durante a reunião de hoje. - Ele respondeu e Tonks assentiu.

Tonks abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida pelos membros da Ordem que começaram a chegar. Sirius desceu para cozinha e sentou-se ao lado de Remus, enquanto Molly e Arthur Weasley adentravam o cômodo, todos evitando ao máximo fazer qualquer barulho para não perturbar o quadro da mãe de Sirius. Conforme chegavam, as pessoas, que não eram tantas, começavam a conversa umas com as outras. Tonks se distraiu em uma calorosa conversa com Molly e Remus se contentou em observá-la ocasionalmente de forma discreta enquanto mantinha uma conversa com Sirius e Kingsley Shacklebolt. Quando Dumbledore entrou, seguido por Snape, todos se calaram imediatamente e, os que tinham permanecido em pé, se sentaram. Dumbledore iniciou a reunião e abordou todos os tópicos que julgou necessário para que a Ordem continuasse suas operações. Um deles foi a vigia que Tonks e Remus teriam que fazer na noite seguinte.

Com o final da reunião todos partiram, com a exceção de Arthur e Molly, que ficariam na sede por alguns dias. Após alguns minutos, Sirius se retirou e Remus fez menção de seguir o exemplo do amigo e subir para o quarto, mas foi impedido por Tonks.

-Sobre amanhã a noite, - ela começou - podemos nos encontrar lá às oito. E depois… Poderíamos comer alguma coisam que acha? - falou sem olhar diretamente para ele.

Remus a fitou e sorriu para ela. Deveria dizer não, mas não podia perder uma oportunidade de passar mais tempo com ela. Por uma vez, decidiu não se sacrificar por causa de sua condição. Um jantar não poderia causar nenhum dano. Ao menos foi isso que pensou quando concordou:

-Claro.

Isso foi tudo o que disse, mas parece ter sido o suficiente para Tonks.

-Ótimo. Nos vemos amanhã - E virando-se para Molly, que conversava com o marido, disse - Noite Molly!

Molly acenou para ela e voltou a focar em sua própria conversa. Tonks partiu deixando Remus para trás, assistindo enquanto ela saía tomando o cuidado de não tropeçar ou derrubar os objetos que encontrava no caminho. Logo que ela saiu, ele voltou para seu quarto. Não conseguia evitar ficar ansioso, sentia algo diferente em relação a noite seguinte, como se tudo estivesse para mudar. Remus queria rir de si mesmo, estava agindo como um adolescente, mas não conseguia evitar, já deveria estar acostumado com o efeito que Tonks causava nele. Quando se deitou e fechou os olhos a cor rosa invadiu sua mente, um rosa tão forte quanto os cabelos dela.


End file.
